Host Club and Company go to a Commoner's School!
by Hita-Chan
Summary: ON HIATUS -Might Accept Other OCs as just other characters, no pairings though- The Host Club and company are going to America to go commoner's school! But this commoner's school doesn't have a normal vide or past. They will meet love, pranks, secrets, and drama! Follow as they encounter all of the adventures of it all. Lots of Pairings! T rating.
1. Chapter 1

Host Club and Company Go to A Commoner's School!

Written By: HitaAndUtaPri or just Hita

**AN: Hey guys! I got bored and so I started a new story! It will be an OC story and I will also be accepting quite a few OCs! Every male in this show/manga needs to end up with someone! Well not ever male but almost! So I'll need OCs from you! You will be allowed to submit more than one but that doesn't mean I will accept all of them.**

**I need pairings for (Doing full names to make it sound official! And because I'm just that bored and weird):**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyoya Ohtori**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka**

**Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka**

**Umehito Nekozawa**

**Ritsu 'Bossa Nova' Kasanoda**

**and**

**Satoshi Morinozuka**

**I'll have two of my OCs in here, Aylin Crawford paired with Chika and Hiro Sarino with Renge. Everyone else is open and I will let you know when I have decided all the OCs. And the person who's OC is paired with Satoshi will have to be able to be friends with my OC.**

_**By giving me your OC you must understand that I will do whatever needs to be done to them for the plot to work, they will be friends with other OCs, and that they would then be a part of my story which means that I can make them do what I want. But I promise that I will stick to your OC form as much as possible and I will ask for your permission to do something if I feel that I need your permission. Thank you for understanding.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran I only own my OCs and I will not own the OCs that will be coming into this story. I will put them and their owners down below when I have them.

* * *

Third POV, Third Music Room

"Attention men!" Tamaki suddenly shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it Tama-chan?" Honey asked through a mouthful of cake.

"We are all going to a commoner's school for a whole three months!" He clapped for joy, "Isnt this exciting?"

"No not really." Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Aw Haruhiiiii~ You have to come though! You're the only way we can go!"

"And why is that?" Kyoya asked looking over to him.

"Because she's going to be our guide and she's in charge of us all!"

"Say what? And what do you mean by us all?"

"Yes! Isnt it exciting?! The Host Club, Renge, Nekozawa, Bossa Nova, Chika, and Satoshi!"

"WHY ALL OF THEM?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Because my father decided it would be a wonderful learning experience so he's paying for us all to fly over to America and attend a commoner's school!"

"Why in America, Boss?" the twins asked.

"That I asked for! Doesn't America just sound exquisite!? I think we'll all have lots of fun there!"

Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"No." everyone stated.

"WHY NOT?!" he exclaimed, as lightning came down and struck him.

"Because it's a waste of time." Kyoya stated.

"No its not!"

"We see no reason to go, Boss."

"But it'd be fun!" he whined.

"Tama-chan I'll go with you!"

Mori nodded.

"Really? You two would come with me?"

"Of course!"

"I guess if Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are going then we will." The twins stated bored tones evident in their voices.

"Yipee!"

"Sempai… I guess I'll go since I'll still get to study…" Haruhi muttered.

"YAY! MY DAUGHTER LOVES ME!"

"I never said that and you aren't my father!"

"Tamaki, this seems pointless but I suppose it will be a good experience."

"Then its decided! We're all going to America tomorrow morning at seven AM sharp!"

Everyone nodded, some less enthusiastic then others.

"What about the others?"

"Oh they already agreed to go!" Tamaki answered, grinning merrily.

Everyone sweat dropped.

_Of course they did_… Haruhi thought.

Then everyone left to go pack and get some rest for the flight to America.

-End-

* * *

Well there's the opening! Please send me your OCs, preferably by review, I will let you know later who's OCs I chose! So send them in and heres the form!

**OC Form**

**First Name:**

**Middle Name (Optional):**

**Surname (Last Name):**

**Age:**

**Rank:** (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior, Third year Middle School)

**Appearance:**

**Personality/Attitude:**

**Background History/Past-life:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent/s:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fear/Phobia/Weakness:**

**Accomplishments in life: **(What are the necessities that she has done?)

**Additional Information:**

**OHSHC Character that you choose to end up with:**

**Character's behavior towards love intrest:** (Is she/he shy? Puts a stoic expression?)

**Suggestions and Such:**

Thank you and please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. OCs! and Friend Groups!

Host Club and Company Go to A Commoner's School!

Written By: HitaAndUtaPri or just Hita

**AN: Hey guys! I got quite a response! So I picked them out already! Thank you to everyone that sent one in! If you want your OC still in the story I could probably fit them in, just they wouldn't show up a lot! If any of the owners of the OCs think of something they would like to happen just go ahead and let me know and we can discuss/I'll think about it! But here are the OCs chosen!  
**

Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran or any of its characters! I only own my few OCs! I dont own most of the OCs down below either! But their owners will be listed below!**  
**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka:

Name: Max Flynn

Owner: Myself and my friend Sarah

* * *

Tamaki Suoh:

Name: Megan Chrisy Ohtori

Owner: xxXLoneWolfXxx

* * *

Kyoya Ohtori:

Name: Stephanie Marie Phantomhive

Owner: 1 Hell of a Monster

* * *

Kaoru Hitachiin:

Name: Caroline Maria Vautour

Owner: Phantomask

* * *

Hikaru Hitachiin:

Name: Krystal Duchannes

Owner: BittersweetChocolates09

* * *

Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka:

Name: Ella Ameyes

Owner: Lietiana

* * *

Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka:

Name: Marianne Alexi Gazer

Owner: will-of-D

* * *

Umehito Nekozawa:

Name: Gray L Thorne

Owner: symmetricalravenxx8

* * *

Ritsu 'Bossa Nova' Kasanoda:

Name: Keni Korella Ranaki

Owner: Representative of Spain

* * *

Renge Hoshakuji:

Name: Hiro Alexander Sarino-Crawford

Owner: Myself

* * *

Yasuchika 'Chika' Haninozuka

Name: Aylin Rose Crawford

Owner: Myself

* * *

Satoshi Morinozuka:

Name: Viola Ann Alto

Owner: Lietiana

* * *

Okay and then we will have certain groups of friends, I believe it will be easier and I just dont see it very logical that all of these characters could be friends... So there a small 3-4 people groups of friends. I've got most of the other OCs that still want to be a part of my story and it makes me happy that they still want to! Well here they are:

Viola, Aylin, and Elizabeth.

Ella, Marianne, Stephanie, and Eriko.

Hiro, Seamus (Elizabeth's boyfriend), Darien (Eriko's boyfriend), and Max.

Caroline, Megan, Keni, and Krystal.

If anyone has a problem with this please let me know before I start the actual story! Otherwise your stuck with it like this! I will not be asking for permission a lot when the story actually starts so this is your last chance! I will probably add more though when I get responses from the other authors/readers that sent in OCs about being in the story though... But oh well!

* * *

Thank you again, I had a really hard time choosing! I loved all of your OCs, they were all unique and I really did stare at them and started shouting out frustratedly... So it was not an easy thing for me to do. And even if your OC didnt get in for pairings as stated above I will still put them in if wanted! I hope you all continue to read this story!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	3. Chapter 1!

Host Club and Company Go to A Commoner's School!

Written By: HitaAndUtaPri or just Hita

**AN: Hey guys! First chapter done! Woot! Some characters might be OOC because I'm just kinda playing with it a bit, this story is kinda like a learning experience for me. ^_^ Yeah… Such as new characters, other people's OCs, and developing Love at a normal pace with all the characters! So I hope you all enjoy it! And I forgot to mention that the friend groups do socialize with each other, the groups are just the closer BFFs if you will. Well here comes the huge disclaimer…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters! They all belong to Bisco Hatori and Funimation! Here are the OCs…

Megan Chrisy Ohtori – xxXLoneWolfXxx  
Stephanie Marie Phantomhive - 1 Hell of a Monster  
Caroline Maria Vautour – Phantomask  
Krystal Duchannes - BittersweetChocolates09  
Ella Natalie Ameyes and Viola Ann Alto – Lietiana  
Marianne Alexi Gazer - will-of-D  
Gray L Thorne - symmetricalravenxx8  
Keni Korella Ranaki - Representative of Spain  
Dani Lilac Handoka – Songbird51  
Eriko Leanne Orgeuil and Darien Alexander Ferlorne– Syao Blossoms  
Elizabeth Holmes and Seamus Evans – HLK21  
Maya Corsa Daylin – DaAnimeChick

And I own Aylin, Hiro, and Max! But that is a long list! Haha well thanks to all of you who are letting me use your OCs!

Oh yes and not all the OCs will make it in this chapter because that would be a frickin long chapter! So it'll just be a few! Enjoy~

* * *

-On The Plane, As They Are All Landing-

"This is gonna be soooo much fun!" Honey exclaimed, bouncing up and down while looking out the window watching the ground get closer.

"A whole new school to prank?" the twins looked at each other as this idea finally crossed their minds, "Now we're excited!"

They high fived with Cheshire Cat grins on their faces.

Haruhi sighed and continued reading her book. Kyoya sat next her, typing away on his laptop. He agreed with Haruhi though, he was only here for the learning experience; completely different learning but still the same thing.

"Do they have dojos over in America?" Chika pondered, looking up from his thoughts and over to his dark haired best friend and cousin.

Satoshi shrugged still grinning, excited for the whole thing, "What do you think, Bro?"

Mori looked away from Honey and to his younger brother, smiling slightly "I don't know."

Satoshi slouched slightly, disappointed that his brother didn't know. But he perked up right away, remembering that he still was going make the best of this.

"We are about to land, everyone make sure your seat belts are fastened." The captain announced.

Everyone looked at their seat belts and then over to Tamaki, knowing his seat belt wasn't. They all groaned, everyone looked to each other silently asking 'who's gonna do it?'.

Now Tamaki wouldn't shut up about it nor sit still so Kyoya took things into his own hands, leading to Tamaki being knocked out. This happened a good hour ago, but apparently Kyoya really got him. I'll leave whatever he did to your imagination.

But that's how they got where they are now. So they now were all arguing about who was doing. Haruhi, Mori, Kyoya, and Bossa Nova were the only ones staying out of the pointless argument. Haruhi's eye was definitely twitching in annoyance, from the twins sync chatter, Honey's high pitched voice, Renge's shouting, to Satoshi and Chika shouting and threatening, her brain was about to explode.

"Enough!" she hissed thus silencing everyone and the three men staying out of the conversation to look at her curiously.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and walked over the unconscious Tamaki and clicked his seatbelt into place then sat back down clicked hers.

"There. Now just stop." She groaned getting nods of agreement from Mori, Kyoya, and Bossa Nova.

The others all sighed and sat back in their seats.

"I was gonna do that…" the twins and Renge grumbled.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

-After they had landed-

"So where are we going?" Renge asked, looking at Kyoya.

"That way gentlemen, Renge, and Haruhi!" the now conscious Tamaki ordered, pointing to the left.

Everyone went to walk that way when Kyoya spoke up, "If you all go with him you'll get lost and never find your way out. So I suggest you all come with me in the right direction."

-Fast Forward to Monday, First Day of School for the Ouran Cast-

"Here we are!" Tamaki shouted, jumping out of the limo they had rented and motioned to the small school extravagantly. (It's not really small. Just by their standards… Stupid rich people…)

"It's rather small isn't it?" Chika questioned bluntly.

Satoshi pulled out his katana out of nowhere and smacked him really hard with it.

"BE NICE! They're allowing us to attend here so don't be rude!" he shouted in disapproval.

Mori nodded at Satoshi and Honey nodded at Chika, showing he didn't appreciate his attitude. Chika started grumbling and rubbed his now sore head.

"Well lets go get our schedules." Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses as they were falling down.

"Aren't we in the same years as back in Japan, Kyoya-sempai?" the twins asked looking confused.

Everyone else looked confused also, looking at him.

"No, we will not since here in America they have four years of high school and they have a different age system."

Everyone nodded and headed into the building. All the other students were looking at them and whispering while pointing at them.

"I get a freaky vide from this school…" Haruhi murmured.

Nekozawa nodded, "I feel it too. Don't you feel it Belzeneff?"

The puppet nodded, and then rubbed his hands together.

"Is it good in any form?" Kaoru asked, slightly creeped out.

Both Haruhi and Nekozawa, even the puppet, shook their heads.

"Well that's reassuring." The twins muttered, looking back in front of them.

"Suoh, why did you chose a school that had a bad past?" Nekozawa asked, looking up at Tamaki.

He froze, "Wh-What do you mean? How would I know?"

"This school has faced some unfortunate events… Hm interesting." Nekozawa informed, looking around.

Tamaki shook violently, "K-Kyoya can we swap schools?"

"No." he stated, "Just ignore it. Nothing eventful is going to happen while we are here. Now can we please get to the principal's office?"

"Principal? Don't you mean head master or chairman?"

"No, they are known as principals here in America."

"Oh…"

"Now lets go."

Everyone continued on, looking around the hallway and inspecting the students.

"Well here we are." Haruhi said.

"Let's go in~" the twins stated.

"This is so exciting, right Takashi?" Honey piped up.

Mori nodded and grunted in agreement.

Chika sighed and knocked on the door, tired of waiting.

"Enter!" A deep dark voice boomed.

Everyone flinched slightly and entered, closing the door behind themselves. They turned and saw short, bald bearded man. He had really sharp dark brown almost black eyes and lots of wrinkles. He wore a dark suit with a bright magenta tie. He frowned while gesturing to the many chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello sir. We are here from Ouran Academy in Japan. I believe you talked with Principal Suoh?" Kyoya asked, smiling politely.

The man glared at the dark haired boy, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes I did." His tone was more worn and husky when he was speaking normally, "Welcome to Darington High School."

The man smiled coolly, making the high schoolers all shiver but they nodded in thanks anyways.

"I suppose you're all here for your schedules and your student that will be showing you around."

"Yes, that's correct." Kyoya responded, noticing Tamaki was going to open his mouth.

"Sharon! Get in here!" he shouted.

A medium height woman with blonde-ish hair came in and nodded to him, shaking slightly.

"Go call down Aylin, Viola, Marianne, Ella, Megan and Gray. Then I told you to have their schedules ready! Go get them!"

The blonde muttered and apology and took off back to her office.

A few minutes later a group of girls came down.

"You wanted to see us, Principal Fraust?" a girl with caramel hair tied in a bun asked, looking the man right in the eyes.

He nodded, "These are the new students from Japan and I need you six to watch over them. Got it?"

They all nodded and looked to the twelve Japanese students, analyzing them.

"Here you go…" Sharon murmured, handing them their stack of schedules.

"There you go. Only come back here if I call you or if you have questions that they cant answer. Now out, I have work to do." Faust shooed.

The twelve got up and left, the group of girls following behind. They closed the door and the girl with waist length black hair and purple highlights whispered something to the others and they all started to laugh not being able to not laugh.

The Ouran students looked at each other then back to the group of girls that were finishing their laughing. They all looked to the hosts and company, who were now handing out the schedules.

"So who's in what year so we know who goes with who?" the same girl asked, still giggling slightly over her joke.

"Excuse me! What did you say before that made you all laugh?" Honey asked, tipping his head slightly.

"Oh… Hehe I said yeah if your work is sexually harassing Sharon. Because it's a known fact that he takes advantage of her~" the girl explained, giggling again.

The twins started to laugh, "That's a good one!"

"Well I'm Aylin Crawford," the same girl said and then bowed happily, "Nice to meet you all!"

The girl with the caramel looked at them and back down, "I'm Marianne Gazer… Nice to meet you…" she murmured shyly.

A mismatched eyed girl smiled kindly, "Megan."

"Just Megan?" Kyoya asked, smirking at her.

She sighed and nodded.

The girl with long black hair in two braids who was staring Mori's athletic stature said, "I'm Viola Alto! And that's V-ee-ola. Don't get it wrong!"

The girl with freckles frowned, "Gray Thorne."

The last girl with light brown hair and was the same height as Satoshi (haha its really funny, you'll understand later on) smiled, "Ella Ameyes."

Then the other twelve introduced themselves, smiling and being themselves.

"Okay then it's nice to meet all of you!" Aylin said smiling, "Satoshi and Chika you two will be coming with Viola and I. We all are in Freshman year! So you can follow us."

Satoshi and Chika nodded and followed the two girls, saying their goodbyes to the others.

"Then Marianne and I will take Honey and Mori. You two will be in Junior year with us. So follow us!" Ella stated.

Honey waved happily to the others and then started to ask thousands of questions. The two girls just answered slowly, making sure they explained and lead them to the place the fastest way.

"And that means Gray and I get the rest of you! That's a lot for us to watch… But we can handle it right, Gray?" Megan asked, looking over to the quiet girl.

Gray nodded, "Yeah we'll get help if we need it."

"Well then lets get a move on! Don't wanna let you all be tardy."

Off went the two girls, leading the eight foreigners around.

-End-

* * *

HOW DID I DO?! PLEASE SAY I DIDN'T SMEAR THE NAME OF YOUR OCs?! I feel I did… I'm sorry if I did too… But I hope you liked it and I'll have more OCs show up next time! This is pretty much a good 2000 words! So I'm glad I got it done! I'll get working on the second chapter right away! Thank you and please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	4. Chapter 2!

Host Club and Company Go to A Commoner's School!

Written By: HitaAndUtaPri or just Hita

**AN: Hey guys! Second chapter done! Woot! Some characters might be OOC. Well here comes the huge disclaimer…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters! They all belong to Bisco Hatori and Funimation! Here are the OCs…

Megan Chrisy Ohtori – xxXLoneWolfXxx  
Stephanie Marie Phantomhive - 1 Hell of a Monster  
Caroline Maria Vautour – Phantomask  
Krystal Duchannes - BittersweetChocolates09  
Ella Natalie Ameyes and Viola Ann Alto – Lietiana  
Marianne Alexi Gazer - will-of-D  
Gray L Thorne - symmetricalravenxx8  
Keni Korella Ranaki - Representative of Spain  
Dani Lilac Handoka – Songbird51  
Eriko Leanne Orgeuil and Darien Alexander Ferlorne– Syao Blossoms  
Elizabeth Holmes and Seamus Evans – HLK21  
Maya Corsa Daylin – DaAnimeChick

And I own Aylin, Hiro, and Max! But that is a long list! Haha well thanks to all of you who are letting me use your OCs!

Enjoy~

* * *

-With the Sophomores-

"So! You guys are all from Japan? That's so cool!" Megan said, talking on autopilot as she made sure to point to things in between her chatter.

"Uh yes we are." Haruhi replied, wondering how this girl's mouth never dislocated.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" the light brunette exclaimed, looking at her with wide amazed eyes.

"Ahem, Miss Megan, I believe we have gotten lost." Kyoya stated looking at her.

Megan stopped and looked over to Gray who was just listening to music and leaning against a wall. She went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder until she noticed. Gray frowned and pulled an earphone out of her ear and opened up her eyes. Her amber eyes were ablaze with annoyance and irritation.

"What do you want now, Megan?" she hissed.

Megan shook only slightly, "I-It appears we're lost…" she mumbled.

"What?" Gray asked, looking around, "You brought us to the seniors floor!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Really now?" she asked, rubbing her head.

She grabbed her iPod and turned it off and looked around, looking for anything familiar. When she noticed a hallway she motioned for the others to follow her and soon enough Gray had led them back to their own wing.

"Thank you Gray!"

"Uh huh." Gray put her iPod back on and went back to her music.

"Well this is the Sophomore year class! It's not a lot but we can't really do anything about it." Megan shrugged.

"Where are your friends?" Kyoya asked, smirking slightly.

Megan pointed to a group of girls and a few boys, "Right there."

"Can you introduce us to them?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Megan felt a slight warmth in her cheeks and nodded, making her way over there, Gray already sitting next to a boy with spiked black hair who had his arm around a girl. Megan blinked slightly at Gray before going and taking a seat at her desk, saying hellos to her friends.

"Who are they?" the girl next to the spiked black haired boy asked a quiet coldness in her voice.

"Oh these are some of the new transfer students." Megan said, "You guys can introduce yourselves."

"Yes we can! I am Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki announced dramatically and then pointing to the others, "And these are my fellow club members and then some are just friends: Kyoya Ohtori, Haruhi Fujioka, Bossa Nova, Nekozawa, Renge Houshakuji, and the finally-" he was cut off as the twins shoved him out of their way.

"We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" they announced in sync.

A girl with blonde hair looked at the two, her blue eyes widening in fear.

The two noticed her fearful stare and smirked at her, "Ah a beautiful blonde we have here."

She looked away and fiddled with her fingers.

"And what-" Hikaru started.

"Is your-" Kaoru picked up.

"Name?" They finished.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" another black haired male shouted, glaring at the two.

The twins looked over to him but backed off when they saw his eyes, which were very angry.

"Thank you, Hiro." The blonde said, making sure not to look at the twins or stutter.

"No problem." He stated, leaning back into his seat.

"Hey Eriko, Darien, shouldn't you two be getting to class? You'll be late if you don't hurry up." Megan told them, looking over at the clock.

"Oh right. Later you guys!" Darien said, leaving with Eriko still under his arm.

"Anyways…" the blonde stated smiling slightly, "I'm Caroline Vautour."

The male that defended her spoke up, "I'm Hiro Sarino."

A girl with messy auburn hair looked up from her conversation with the other girl there, "I'm Krystal Duchannes! Nice to meet you all."

The last girl grinned with a tired look in her eyes, "Keni Ranaki! Pleasure to have you in our class!"

Just then the bell rang and the teacher came in.

-End-

* * *

Sorry this one took longer… Writers block hit me like a pound of bricks. But thank you Lietiana for helping me out! And the rest will be in the next chapter! Which hopefully be up tonight. I just wanted to get this posted… HOW DID I DO?! PLEASE SAY I DIDN'T SMEAR THE NAME OF YOUR OCs?! I feel I did… I'm sorry if I did too… I'll get working on the third chapter right away! Thank you and please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	5. AN Sad face

I'M SORRY/AN!

Hey fellow readers of this wonderful story... Well here is my depressing news... I cannot update until I get my laptop back, mostly because I have all of the OC forms in one place and its just easier then having multiple tabs open. So if I ever have enough motivation or Lietiana somehow convinces me to write it then please do not expect a chapter anytime soon. Im sorry and I hope you all understand. Thank you and I hope you continue you to wait patiently.

Sincerely,

HitaAndUtaPri aka Hita!


	6. Again AN Sorry

Heelooooo~ I'm sorry for not updating anytime soon... But Liet did not do very good at motivating me to write... Instead we made a new story... :( I finished a story but never worked on this... Dan right? Well I hope to get it done soon myself. So I apologize and I hope to be back with the chapter next time.

-HitaAndUtaPri


	7. Chapter 3!

Host Club and Company Go to A Commoner's School!

Written By: HitaAndUtaPri or just Hita

**AN: Hey guys! Third chapter done! Woot! Some characters might be OOC. Well here comes the huge disclaimer…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters! They all belong to Bisco Hatori and Funimation! Here are the OCs…

Megan Chrisy Ohtori – xxXLoneWolfXxx  
Stephanie Marie Phantomhive - 1 Hell of a Monster  
Caroline Maria Vautour – Phantomask  
Krystal Duchannes - BittersweetChocolates09  
Ella Natalie Ameyes and Viola Ann Alto – Lietiana  
Marianne Alexi Gazer - will-of-D  
Gray L Thorne - symmetricalravenxx8  
Keni Korella Ranaki - Representative of Spain  
Dani Lilac Handoka – Songbird51  
Eriko Leanne Orgeuil and Darien Alexander Ferlorne– Syao Blossoms  
Elizabeth Holmes and Seamus Evans – HLK21  
Maya Corsa Daylin – DaAnimeChick  
Kokoro Marie Smith - xxoikilluoxx

And I own Aylin, Hiro, and Max! But that is a long list! Haha well thanks to all of you who are letting me use your OCs!

Enjoy~

* * *

-With Freshmen (Aylin, Viola, and Elizabeth, Others will come in down below towards bottom)-

"And then thats another restroom! And that's a door to the janitors closet! That's a line of lockers!" And so Aylin went on and on, listing things in the whole school.

"Aylin they get it." Viola told the girl as she went to name more doors.

"Hm? But we have to you know show them around!"

"Our part of the school. We will end up spending the whole day showing two students around if we show them the entire school."

Aylin pouted slightly, but nodded none the less.

"OFF WE GO TO SAVE THE CLASS!" she shouted randomly, grabbing Viola's wrist and skipping off down the hall.

The two boys looked at each other, very confused. They nodded at each other and took off after the two girls who had disappeared.

Aylin burst into a fit of giggles when she got to their classroom. Viola looked to the girl and soon laughed as well. When Chika and Satoshi actually arrived there the two were left confused as to why the girls were laughing.

"Why are you laughing...?" Chika asked.

"ITS GOOD TO LAUGH SOMETIMES!" Aylin shouted, going into the classroom.

Viola followed after, looking at Satoshi, "...Huh?! What? Sorry I daydream sometimes..."

The two nodded, following the girl into the room, looking around in wonder.

"Where are the desks?" Chika muttered.

Viola pointed next to her, "They're right there."

Chika looked at it, "Really? No. I'm not sitting in that..."

Satoshi smacked him as Viola said, "Well deal with it! This is the best we got! When we were in preschool we only got a chair! That is it!"

"BE NICE!" Satoshi hissed loudly.

"We got nice desks..."

"Well we don't so smile and get through it." Aylin muttered, showing up next to him with a bright red haired girl next to her.

"Hi Viola." she said, waving.

"Hi Lizzy."

Everything got silent: Viola was daydreaming again, Aylin was blowing bubbles with her gum, Lizzy had walked off to go take her seat, and Satoshi and Chika just stood there awkwardly.

BRING! The school bell went off and the girls rushed to their seats.

"Sit in a seat!" Aylin whispered, pointing to two empty desks.

Satoshi nodded and sat down, Chika stayed standing shaking his head. Aylin and Viola all started pointing to the desk in a pleading motion for him to sit, but alas he stayed standing.

Then a middle aged woman with weird green blonde hair and a wrinkly face walked in, scowling.

"You!" she barked, pointing to Chika, "Why aren't you in your seat?"

Satoshi was praying that Chika wouldn't be a smart mouth.

"Because I'm new here." he stated simply.

"That doesn't matter. Take your seat right now, young man!"

"I don't have a seat." he growled.

"Its the only empty seat. Now watch your attitude boy, I got my eye on you." she stalked up to the front of the room and scowled to the class.

As soon as Chika sat down everything went back to how it usually was. Soon the lunch bell rang and everyone left for the lunch room, talking among their friends.

-End-

* * *

Sorry this one took longer… Writers block hit me like a pound of bricks... again. But thank you Lietiana for helping me out...! Again... Let's all just start thinking that she helped. PLEASE SAY I DIDN'T SMEAR THE NAME OF YOUR OCs?! I feel I did… I'm sorry if I did too… I'll get working on the third chapter right away! Thank you and please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	8. So Sorry!

Hello~ Now this sucks to say and I apologize but I must put this story on hiatus right now... I just cant get anything typed for it. I apologize and i'll try to work on it. But for now I'll be focusing on my other stories. Good night. :(

-HitaAndUtaPri


	9. I Need Something From You (Maybe You)

**HELLO! Good to write something here again. Okay so here's the deal, Lietiana and I have thought of some things for this story! I found OC forms in a nice organized fashion~ So now I will be able to write. But I need something from all of you that have OCs in this story! I need what extra curricular classes your OC(s) would be taking :) I also would like to have the job their are aspiring at getting when they graduate! After I receive all of these (or almost all) I will finish the introductions and begin typing the actual dramatic part of this story! **

**Thanks for reading and thanks ahead of time for sending me this information!**

**Loves you guys!**

**-Hita**


End file.
